Shiva (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Shiva (シヴァ) is the Hindu God of Destruction, and one of the Three Principle Gods who comprise the Hindu Triad (Trimurti), alongside Brahman The Creator and Vishnu The Preserver. Although his role is that of a Destroyer, Shiva is also characterized as a healer and is linked to regeneration as well as rebirth, and his figure is not held in a negative manner, as without Destruction, there would be no room for new Creation. Thus, Shiva is the God that purifies the World by destroying and then reconstructing it anew through his Divine Power. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Shiva, Nataraja, The Destroyer, The Lord of Dance Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Demons are Eternal Beings who exist beyond Time and have always existed in spite of having been created by Human Observation Classification: Demon. Deity, Hindu God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4. Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Shiva is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to battle a being such as him being compared to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Shiva are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please. Above the likes of Parvati, who holds Kali Ma, the embodiment of all Time and Change, as a mere aspect of herself), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Void Manipulation (Should scale to the likes of the Archangels and comparable beings capable of harming and destroying beings of nothingness with normal attacks), Causality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Durability Negation (Capable of making foes lose 1/4 of their vitality with Holy Wrath, bypassing natural resistance), Absorption and Attack Reflection (Capable of absorbing and reflecting physical and magical attacks), Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all innate resistances and magical protections), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (As a member of the Hindu Trimurti and one of the most important and influential Hindu Deities, Shiva should vastly surpass the likes of Asura and the Four Heavenly Kings, the former who act as the Pillar which encompasses and sustains the Universe and the latter whose combined power erects a barrier which separates the Human and Demon Worlds, with their deaths leading to the destruction of the barrier and making both Worlds collapse into one) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond Space and Time, as well the Laws of Physics, being native to the Expanse, a conceptual realm of pure thought which exists above the Physical Multiverse, and allows those who enter it to travel through Time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the laws of physics) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Trident of Light, Sword, Drum, Pasupata Intelligence: Immensely High. Holds a high Cosmic Awareness / Connection and Understanding of the Universe, and is one of Hinduism's highest deities Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Hindu Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Trident Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dancers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2